The Sons of Flame
by Chimochi
Summary: Ursa is troubled. She has heard what Azula heard that unfaithful night in the throne room. Would her husband really murder her only son Zuko. Who can she go to at a time like this? "He's going to kill my boy, I- I mean Azula heard him! He's never loved Zuko! He's going to do it!" ONESHOT


Ursa is troubled. She has heard what Azula heard that unfaithful night in the throne room. Would her husband really murder her only son Zuko. Who can she go to at a time like this?

* * *

"Iroh," Ursa called down the empty corridor. She quickened her pace down the hall toward him. "Iroh, I need to speak with you." Ursa spoke urgently, concern is written all over her face.

"Alright, come in and have some tea with me?" Iroh spoke in his high tune voice. He was oblivious to the news he was about to be given. Inside Iroh's quarters was a whole corner dedicated towards tea. Two small chairs were placed around a table just enough for him and a guest. Ursa's palms were sweating, she couldn't stand to wait. She had to tell Iroh. There was nobody else she knew she could tell. Knowing full well it would be best just to get to the point.

"It's jasmine." Iroh handed a cup to his sister-in-law. He breathed in the scents of his favorite tea, taking a seat at the table. "What did you want to tell me?"

Ursa looked down on her steaming tea. "You have been kind to me and I am forever grateful."

"Ursa, what's wrong." Iroh put down his cup of tea, more aware of her distress.

"It's Azula." Although Iroh had never really been around his nephew and niece for long, due to his raid in Ba Sing Se, he knew how troublesome she was through Ursa's letters. "I heard Zuko and Azula speaking to each other. Zuko seemed very upset, something about what Azula said. She said that Ozai was going to kill him." Iroh was not expecting this.

"Well-"

"No, the thing is, my husband. He has acted strange for some time. He had a private meeting with Fire Lord Azulon, about the next Fire Lord. I have a feeling he wants to over throw your father and you. Azula had eavesdropped on them. Azulon had become angry at your brother for telling him that he would be a better firelord than you, because you had lost Lu Ten." Iroh had felt his heart drop after hearing his son's name. "Azulon said Ozai must learn the pain of losing a son!" Ursa spoke so fast she thought she would have to repeat herself. She was becoming emotional, hoping she wouldn't have to re-explain. A painful silence pasted through the room. Taking this silence as a yes, Ursa continued, "Is it true?"

"I know my brother. Ever since we were children my brother always wanted to be one step ahead of me. My father has strong morals. It is considered dishonorable to speak more highly of yourself toward the next heir. If what you said is true, then I believe Azulon would take action. People know him for a man of his word." This time it was Ursa's heart that dropped. A small sob escaped her throat, but she refused to let anything else go.

"He's going to kill my boy, I- I mean Azula heard him! He's never loved Zuko! He's going to do it!"

"Ursa-" Her husband was a monster. She hated him; she couldn't bare to let this abomination happen.

"What...what if I take action before Azulon does?" Something happened that moment. Call it a parent's intuition but some understanding past through Iroh and Ursa.

"Ursa, do you know the consequences of these actions?"

"Yes, I do. I will take full responsibility."

"Are-"

"Iroh, please. From a parent to a parent..." She grabbed Iroh's hand. "I don't want to lose my son." Iroh's usual gleaming eyes were now filled with grief. He felt the pain of losing his son all over again. "Take care of him. Take care of him like he was your son."

"You know I love Zuko. I will protect him, I'll stay be his side."

Ursa paused with her lips slightly open like she was going to speak more, but no words came. Iroh took notice pulling Ursa into a hug.

"You must hurry if this is going to take place."

"Thank you, again." Pulling out of the hug, Iroh took her shoulders shaking them lightly.

"While it is always best to believe in one's self, a little help from others can be a great blessing. I am very glad you came to me." Ursa trembled with fear. She straightened her back for courage rushing out the door to say goodbye to her son.

* * *

Hey guys, this story has been in my head for a while so I'm glad it is finally out. Btw Zutara week 2013 is coming soon! Ah, I'm so excited! This will be my first year participating so stay tuned for a whole week of Zutaraness!


End file.
